warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Veteran of War
After the Siege of Warsong Hold was broken, Varok Saurfang went to discuss with Garrosh Hellscream about the future plans of Horde. Saurfang pointed out the dire situation of the Horde in Northrend and asked for their next move to Garrosh. Garrosh Hellscream told he had decided to destroy Valliance Keep and Valgarde Keep. Shocked by Garrosh's suggestion and remembering the same recklessness of Garrosh's father Grom, Varok tells Garrosh Hellscream the history of the orcs and the consequences when they drank the blood of Mannoroth. Varok Saurfang promises to kill Garrosh Hellscream before he would take the Horde down to that same dark path again. Aftermath of the Siege Saurfang tells Garrosh that the Horde in Warsong Hold are surrounded from all sides. Saurfang walked towards the centre of the hall where a map of Northrend made of hide was placed with all the major positions held by Horde and Alliance and kneels to better show Garrosh their situation. The Scourge descended towards them from the north and the Alliance held the only secure shipping lane in Borean Tundra. Even Valliance Keep was at risk at being engulfed by the mists. Saurfang told Hellscream that their only port available was Vengeance Landing which was located in Howling Fjord and occupied by the Forsaken. If the Horde requires something which cannot be held by the zeppelins, then it had to be transported from Vengeance Landing to Warsong Hold travelling the length of Northrend. Then Saurfang walks back to talk with Garrosh Hellscream. Garrosh grunted and walked towards the map. He begged Saurfang to stop talking about shipping lanes and supplies which bored him to death. He told Saurfang that all they needed was the great warrior spirit of Horde. Garrosh said that nothing could stop them now that they had a strong and powerful base. Saurfang interrupted by asking Garrosh how was he planning to bring Siege engines, ammunition and heavy armour to Warsong Hold, and without which the walls of Icecrown would never be broken. Garrosh laughed and showed Saurfang what he had in mind by stamping on the figures and flags indicating Valliance Keep on the map. Garrosh told Saurfang that he had just made a new shipping lane and promised that he could make more. Garrosh stomped on the figures and flags indicating Valgarde and Westguard Keep. History Lesson Saurfang disgusted at the strategy of Garrosh that he told Garrosh that the lost son of Grom Hellscream returns and his blood flows strong in Garrosh. Like Grom, Garrosh is impatient and reckless. Saurfang claimed that Hellscream rushed headlong into an all-out war without a thought of the consequences. Garrosh tried to fight back by telling Saurfang that he knew of consequences. Saurfang revealed to Garrosh that he drank the same blood that Grom Hellscream drank and the cursed blood pumped through his veins as well. Saurfang drove his weapons into the bodies and minds of my enemies. Saurfang said that though Grom Hellscream met a glorious end, freeing all the orcs from the blood curse, he can never wipe away the horrific memories of the past. After a brief pause Saurfang said that the winter after the curse had lifted, many of the veteran orcs like him were lost to despair. The orcs were free, but there was also a terrible burden of the acts committed under the Legion’s influence. Saurfang sorrowful even now said that the sounds of draenei children made most of the orcs lose their minds. Saurfang asked Garrosh if he ever had been to Jaggedswine Farm outside Orgrimmar. Saurfang said that when the swines are of age for slaughter, and when they are slaughtered, the sounds make veteran orcs nervous. Still undefeated, Garrosh countered that the draenei children were not innocent and would have taken arms against the orcs, to which Saurfang answered that he was not just talking about their enemies’ children. Saurfang promised to Garrosh that he won’t let Garrosh take that dark path again and if Garrosh tries to, then Varok Saurfang will kill him with his bare hands before that day comes to pass. Varok Saurfang had expected Garrosh to react terribly to his statement, but surprisingly Garrosh’s voice was respectful. He asked Saurfang how he had managed to survive for so long without being victim of his own memories. Saurfang turned towards Garrosh and told him that he had stopped eating pork. Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Borean Tundra